Que Me Hiciste
by Nina Shichinintai
Summary: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, asisto a una de las mejores universidades de Japón, tengo muchísimos amigos, soy muy popular y la envidia personal de muchas chicas, soy básicamente lo que todos llaman una niña rica mimada,tengo el mejor novio del mundo y es amigo de mi hermano. pero lo que puso mi mundo de cabezo fue el chico nuevo de la clase de mi hemano, ¿quien es el?¿que quiere?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, asisto a una de las mejores universidades de Japón, tengo muchísimos amigos, soy muy popular y la envidia personal de muchas chicas, soy básicamente lo que todos llaman una niña rica mimada, pero que puedo hacer, no es mi culpa que mis padres quieran compensar su falta de tiempo hacia mi persona, comprándome un auto, el mejor móvil del mercado y una tarjeta con crédito ilimitado. Bueno nos desviamos del tema, tengo 19 años y como ya dije soy de las chicas más populares de la universidad, mi novio es mejor jugador del equipo de soccer, su nombre es Koga y es del grupo de amigos de mi hermano mayor Tsuikotsu, aunque en realidad los amigos de mi hermano, están todos muy buenos, lo malo es que al igual que mi novio solo les quedan dos años más en la universidad.

Lo que les vengo a contar es algo aún mejor, es del chico nuevo que se trasladó a la Universidad, es guapísimo y está en la mayoría de las clases de mi hermano, lo cual es una gran ventaja para mí ya que me será más fácil averiguar quién es ese bombón.


	2. 1 ¿Quien eres?

Kagome Higurashi, 19 años, asiste junto con su hermano Suikotsu a la mejor universidad de Japon. Koga es el mejor jugador de Soccer de la universidad, es del grupo de amigos de Suikotsu y "novio" de Kagome, o según ella eso le gusta creer a él.

\- Kag, ¿no crees que es hora de que le digas a Koga que no quieres que sea tu novio?- pregunto Sango a Kagome que iba muy concentrada viendo su móvil mientras conducia su costos auto convertible rojo.

\- Que te digo Sango, deja que siga creyendo lo que se le pegue en gana, además a mi me veneficia tener "novio", me hace mas deseable a los ojos de los chicos.- respondio la azabache sin despegar la mirada del camino ni del móvil.

\- Kag por dios nos vas matar si vas mirando el móvil mientras conduces.- dice comenta la castaña al ver como su amiga va con el móvil.

\- Esta bien.- dice la azabache mientras deja el móvil y pone la vista en el camino nada mas, pero al entrar al aparcamiento de su facultad, se le cruza rápidamente un depostivo negro, ocupando su lugar.- ¿Y quien se cree que es ese imbécil poniéndose en MI lugar?

\- Dios!, parece que hay seres en esta universidad que no saben respetar las reglas!- dijo la castaña al compartir pensamientos con su amiga, ya que desde que habían entrada el año anterior a la universidad usaban siempre el mismo lugar, y todos en el lugar sabían que ese era el aparcamiento de Kagome Higurashi, la princesa de la universidad. Del deportivo de bajo un joven de cabellera negra atada en una larga trenza, tez morena, ojos azules como dos zafiros intensos y al menos dos cabezas mas alto que Kagome, que ya se había bajado de su auto para ir a reclamarle al despreocupado muchacho su falta de respeto.

\- Aguarda aquí, ire a poner a ese idiota en el lugar que le corresponde.- dijo soberbiamente la joven azabache.

-¿O sea?- pregunto sango.

\- Fuera de mi lugar y de mi rango de vista.- dijo y se encamino a encarar al joven de larga trenza.- Oye tu.- le dijo al moreno, quien se volteo para verla mientras que todos los presentes lo veian con una mirada de angustia y compasión.

\- ¿Me hablas a mi?- pregunto despreocupado.

\- ¿A quien mas si no?- volvió a hablar altaneramente la joven pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece niña?

\- Mira para tu información y evitar que tu fatídico error se repita, este…- dijo señalando el sitio donde el había aparcado.- es mi aparcamiento, nadie mas que yo lo usa. Espero que te haya quedado claro y muevas ahora tu chatarra para que yo pueda poner mi bello convertible en su lugar e irme tranquilamente a clases.

\- Ah! Claro! Como no lo dijiste antes niña…- dijo sarcástico el joven.- sacare mi chatarra cuando terminen mis clases bonita, asi que creo que tendras que aparcar en otro sitio.

\- Creo que no estas entendiendo con quien hablas cavernícola, soy Kagome Higurashi, la chica mas popular de esta Universidad y este es Mi aparcamiento, asi que o sales ahora o…- fue interrumpida por el joven.

\- O que?, ¿vas a hacer un berrinche para que papi Higurashi venga con sus matones a quitar mi auto?

\- ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres idiota, para hablarme asi?- dijo la joven ya completamente idignada.

\- Nadie importante, pero solo voy a decirte una cosa.- dijo acercándose al oído de la joven.- No eres la única aqui cuyos padres son estrellas de Hollywood.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres?- hablo mas molesta, ya que el moreno no tenia aparentes intenciones de mover su auto.

\- Dejemoslo asi, mi nombre es Bankotsu y no necesitas saber nada mas.- dijo besando su mejilla.- Adios Ka-go-me.

La joven se sonrojo y fue molesta a su auto y busco el aparcamiento vacio mas cercano al suyo y se puso allí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allí?- pregunto sango al ver a su amiga tan molesta.

\- No preguntes y vámonos a clases, ¿quieres?- dijo y se bajo del auto molesta dando un portazo. Kagome estuvo toda la mañana molesta por la situación, hasta que salio a un pequeño reseso que tenia antes de su siguiente clase.

-Odio estos estúpidos recesos de 2 horas entre clases…- hizo una pausa al ver algo que la sorprendio.- ¿oye Kag?

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo tranquilamente mirando a su amiga.

\- ¿ Que ese no es tu hermano el que va caminando ahí?- dijo apuntando a los pasillos que estaban frente al pequeño montículo de sesped donde ellas estaban sentadas.

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Por que aunque me parece difícil de creer va caminando con el cavernícola de esta mañana.- dijo Sango algo soprendida, ya que era la primera vez que lo veian.

-¿Qué?- grito la azabache llamando la atención de todos en el lugar incluidos su hermano, Bankotsu y Koga, que entrenaba en las canchas del lado contrario a los pasillos donde estaba el moreno.

\- Kag, ¿Qué sucedió?- el primero en llegar fue Suikotsu, seguido por Bankotsu que llego al mismo tiempo que Koga.

\- Kag linda, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Koga, poniéndose a su lado.

-Claro que no esta bien! Dha!- dijo Sango como si de algo obvio se tratase.- los hombres son tan tontos a veces.

\- Sango no es momento para tus ironias, ¿quieres explicarnos que es lo que paso?, ya que al parecer Kagome esta con una de sus famosas "SR"- comento tranquilamente Suikotsu.

-¿SR?- pregunto curioso el moreno.

-"Super Rabieta"- mensiono en voz baja el joven.

-Bueno la cuestión es que vas caminando tranquilamente por ahí con el cavernícola que esta mañana uso nuestro lugar en el aparcamiento de la facultad.- dijo la castaña apuntando al moreno.

-Valla, valla, tu pequeña hermana si que es una Diva, escándalos por un aparcamiento y "super rabietas", de verdad es digna de una programa de televisión sobre chismes de Hollywood.- dijo divertido el moreno.

\- Oye tu cavernícola, esta mañana estaba de un humor radiante hasta que tu llegaste con tu chatarra negra esa y te pusiste en mi lugar, ahora te veo con mi hermano conversando feliz de la vida, ¿Quién diablos crees que eres?, y nisiquiera se por que diablos me estas hablando siquiera, se como el resto de la chusma de esta universidad, ponte en tu maldito lugar y aléjate de mi, de mi hermano y de mis amigos.- dijo enojadísima la azabache que acababa de reaccionar a los hechos.

-Kag, creo que estas exagerando, eso solo un lugar en el aparcamiento de la facultad, no es necesario este berrinche, y Bank es un tipo genial, va en mi clase y creo que si te das el tiempo de hablar con el, sabras apreciar la clase de persona que es.- dijo tranquilamente su hermano defendiendo a su ya nuevo amigo.

-Dejame pensarlo un segundo… Ok fue demasiado… y mi respuesta es NO, no quiero que este cerca de mi, no quiero verlo, escucharlo y si puedo evitar que respire el mismo aire que yo, seria aun mejor.- finalizo cruzándose de brazos como una nena molesta.

-Pero Kag…- fue interrumpido.

-Dejalo ya Suikotsu, no tiene sentido tratar de hacer entender este tipo de cosas a niñas DIVAS y MIMADAS.- dijo dándose la vuelta con la idea de marcharse haciendo reir a Suikotsu quien suspiro y se fue tras el y a Koga que seguía sentado al lado de la furiosa joven.

-¿Y tu de que te ries?- menciono molesta la azabache a su "novio", del cual no recibió respuesta por que aunque trataba no podía disimular las ganas que tenia de reírse. Kagome rodo los ojos.- mejor vete a entrenar Koga.- dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que este solo se fuera corriendo de vuelta a las canchas.

-Estas bien Kag?, ese idiota se paso de la raya.- dijo Sango aun sorprendida por las verdades que le había dicho ese muchacho a su amiga, aun que ella no encontraba que esas verdades fueran realmente malas, ya que ella era igual.

-Tranquila Sango, ya vera ese cavernícola lo que esta "mimada" es capaz de hacer.- dijo levantándose para encaminarse al salón de artes.- ¿vienes?

-No me lo perdería Kag.- dijo a castaña y se encamino junto con su amiga a dicho salón.

-Kag va a estar enojada el resto de la semana.- comento sin parar de reir Suikotsu.

-¿Lo dices por lo que le dije?- pregunto divertido el moreno.

-Claro, aquí nadie se atreve a decirle nada, a menos que sea de su "selecto" grupo de amigos.

-¿Quien es tu hermana?¿La Cleopatra de la universidad?¿como es que nadie se atreve a contradecirla en nada?- hizo una pausa.- entiendo eso de la escala de la popularidad, y de que es hija de famosos actores de Hollywood al igual que tu y yo, pero como es que se volvió tan "intocable", hay algo que ella parece desconocer y se llama humildad.

-Bueno, en realidad Kag solia ser una niña muy humilde y le avergonzaba decir quienes eran nuestros padres, pero cuando la gente comenzó a enterarse, los "amigos" empezaron a aparecer por todos lados, a Kag le facino la sensación de popularidad, aunque supo de mala forma que sus amigos solo estaban con ella por la fama y el dinero, pues cuando mis padres la castigaron por una travesura, le quitaron su tarjeta y misteriosamente sus amigos desaparecieron, todos menos Sango y Yura.- hizo una pausa.- Kag sabe quienes son realmente sus amigos, pero aun asi, abusa de la fama que conlleva ser hijos de nuestros padres y esta en la sima de la popularidad, cuidando siempre de quien son sus amigos, básicamente Kag tiene lo mejor de lo mejor, amigas leales a las que no les importa si ella tiene o no dinero y también tiene la popularidad que conlleva todo lo que involucra lo de nuestros padres.

-Pero si es tan popular y conocida, debe ser invitada a todos los eventos que se hacen aquí en la cuidad, ¿no seria mejor que con tantos reporteros chismosos y todo se mantenga al margen de todo eso?- dijo el moreno.

\- La verdad es que Kag asiste a todos los eventos, como tu lo dijiste es una diva, pero jamas la he visto metida en un chisme de ninguna clase, en lo que respecta a las cámaras y reflectore, Kag es de un perfil muy bajo.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a clases que se nos hace tarde.

-Si vamos.

-¿Lo tienes todo Sango?- pregunto Kag con las manos llenas de cosas.

\- Si Kag, todo.- respondio la castaña.

-Entonces manos a la obra, debemos acabar con esto en media hora, para llegar a tiempo a clases.- dijo la azabache que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su plan de venganza contra el moreno.

Caminaron como si nada al aparcamiento y esperaron a que no hubiese nadie cerca para ponerse a trabajar, llegaron al deportivo negro y comenzaron a trabajar. Una vez terminado el trabajo devolvieron las cosas a su lugar y fueron a clases.

Al Salir al almuerzo, Kag fue directamente a la fila de la cafetería junto con Sango y Yura, quien se les había unido al salir de clases. Suikotsu estaba sentado junto con Bankotsu, Koga, Miroku e Inuyasha en la mesa que solian compartir con las chicas y miraban atentamente a las jóvenes como con solo el hecho de llegar a la fila, ya eran las primeras en pasar sin haber tenido nisiquiera que pedirlo. Al llegar a la mesa, Kag se sento donde acostumbraba, entre su hermano y Koga.

-¿Kag?- pregunto algo preocupado su hermano al ver una sonrisa en los labios de su hermana, acontecimiento extraño tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos de esa mañana.

\- ¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?

\- Claro, no voy a dejar que una tontería como la de esta mañana me afecte el resto del dia.- dijo sonriente la azabache.

-Kag!- reprocho severamente su hermano.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?- comento haciéndose la ofendida.

-Dejala Suikotsu, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, no puede ser tan malo.- comento Bankotsu que estaba sentado frente a ella entre Sango y Yura.

-Esta bien.- dijo rendido Suikotsu, en realidad no sacaba nada discutiendo con su hermana, por que mejor que nadie el sabia que frente a tantas personas las opciones que tenia al dicutir con Kagome era que Kagome ganara o que el perdiera.

El almuerzo fue ameno, todos charlaron como si nada hubiese pasado, los chicos se levantaron al terminar el amluerzo para irse a clases y las chicas por su parte fueron también a sus respectivas clases no sin antes hacer un pequeño comentario para asegurarse de no perderse la cara de Bankotsu ante la sorpresa en su auto.

-Suikotsu, ¿esta es tu ultima clase?- pregunto la azabache inocentemente.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Te iras a casa luego de clases?

-Si, ¿tu iras de compras?

-Si, era para saber si cuando llegara abria algo de comer, sino para comprar algo en el camino.- dijo su coartada a la perfeccion.

-Tranquila, ordenare Sushi.- comento despreocupado sin imaginarse la trevesura de la que su hermana era responsable.- ¿y para que iras de compras ahora Kag?

-La gala del estreno de la nueva película de papa en Tokyo es la próxima semana, necesito un vestido nuevo para lucir en esa bella alfombra roja.- dijo la joven.- bueno, nos vemos en la noche.

-Si, vivimos solos en un piso aquí en Tokyo, nuestros padres se fueron a vivir a Beverly hills, y nosotros no quisimos ir, asi que nos dejaron todo un piso y mucho dinero a disposición.- comento el castaño.- y tu?

-Es casi lo mismo, pero en realidad cuando era pequeños mis padres se fueron a Hollywood y tuve que ir con ellos, hace 5 años volvi a tokyo en las mismas condiciones que ustedes.- ccomento el moreno.

-¿y por que volviste?

-Por las mismas razones por las que tu hermana no hace mas amigos que los que ya tiene, por la gente falsa, todos los amigos que tenia alla no eran realmente mis amigos, la única persona que conocía que no era amigo mio por interés, era Jakotsu, que es el idiota con el que comparto piso, es mi mejor amigo.- finalizo el moreno cuando llegaron a su salón y fueron directamente a sus asientos para tomar la ultima clase del dia.

Las horas pasaron muy lento para Kagome, ya que estaba anciosa por ver que cara ponía el Kagome. Ya no podía mas de la ansiedad cuando la profesora dio por terminada la clase y las primeras en salir corriendo del salón fueron Kagome y Sango, que tenían que estar ya sobre su auto para poder arrancar cuando sierto cavernícola viera su auto.

Cuando ambas chicas estuvieron sobre el deportivo, Kag espero hasta ver a su hermano doblar en la esquina del aparcamiento para encender el motor de su auto, esperando ver la reacción del moreno, para luego salir huyendo de la escena del crimen.

-Diablos!, por eso es que estaba tan tranquila en el almuerzo.- comento apenado Suikotsu.

-¿Por que?, cualquier cosa que sea no puede ser tan mala.- dijo divertido el moreno sin ver su deportivo aun.

-Eso es por que no has visto lo que hizo, cuando lo veas, vamos a ver si "no es tan malo".- comento Suikotsu viendo como el moreno se volteaba y su rostro pasaba de la normalidad a la sorpresa en un segundo al ver su bello deportivo negro, pintado de un tono de rosa fuerte y lleno de listones blancos y en diferentes tonos de rosa mas un monton de flores y dibujos muy bien hechos de típicas cosas de chicas, hello kittys, corazones, besos,etc. Y para terminar en el parabrisas trasero y delantero estaba escrito con negro en letra cursiva " _Este es mi lugar Cavernicola"_ . Desde atrás sintieron ambos la bocina de un auto.

-Espero hayas aprendido la lección, este es mi lugar, asi que aprende o arriésgate a tener sorpresas como estas todos los días Bank.- dijo su nombre con burla antes de irse del lugar.

-Entendere perfectamente si odias a mi hermana.- dijo Suikotsu sin saber como disculparse por lo que había hecho Kagome.

-Alguien tiene que darle lecciones de humildad a tu hermana.- comento el moreno.

-Creeme lo he intentado, pero nada funciona, si tu quieres intentarlo adelante, no te detendré, por que en realidad pienso que si algo le hace falta a Kag es presisamente humildad.- respondio cabisbajo el casataño.

-Bien, pero ¿bajo cualquier método?-pregunto el moreno.

-Mientras no te pases de la raya, todo bien, recuerda que es mi hermana.- autorizo el castaño.

-Perfecto.- sonrio el moreno.- nos vemos mas tarde en tu casa entonces para que el proyecto "humildad" comience.

-Kag, ¿no crees que se nos fue un poco la mano con lo del auto?- pregunto la castaña temiendo por las consecuencias que pudiera llegar a traerle su pequeña travesura.

-No, ese cavernícola debe aprender quien manda en este lugar.- medito algo durante un momento y agrego.- a demás, al parecer mi hermano ha hecho buenas migas con el, y eso quiere decir que el cavernícola proto será de nuestro entorno.

-¿Y?- pregunto duditativa la castaña.

-Pues debe saber quien manda en nustro grupo.- miro a su amiga y al ver que sango seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar, simplemente se lo explico.- Mandamos tu y yo. No podemos permitir que este cavernícola venga a imponernos su juego a nosotras que somos las Princesas del lugar, todo se hace como y cuando nosotras queremos, el no es ni llegara a ser nadie como para decirnos que hacer o cuando hacerlo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo amiga.- finalizo la castaña cuando por fin habían llegado al centro comercial para que compraran el atuendo perfecto para la gala del estreno.

Se pasearon de tienda en tienda buscando el vestido perfecto, hasta que sango se arto.

-Kag, vamos de una vez al distrito de lujo, aquí no encontraremos nada.- comento molesta de pasearse por todas las tiendas comunes para sasiar la curiosidad de su amiga.

-Esta bien, solo quería ver si en las tiendas normales podría encontrar algo que me guste, pero tu no tienes pasiencia.- dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la tienda y encaminándose al distrito de lujo del centro comercial, donde estaban todas las tiendas costosas y de marcas muy reconocidas.

-Ven Kag, la semana pasada abrió esta tienda, esta de maravilla y tiene todo lo que nos gusta.- comento muy emocionada sango, que tomo a la pelinegra del antebrazo y se la llevo a rastras a la tienda nueva que llevaba por nombre "Shikon´s Fashion". Al entras una hermosa joven las atendio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Midoriko, bienvenidas soy la dueña de esta tienda y será un placer poder atenderlas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sango y ella es mi amiga Kagome, venimos por vestidos para una gala.- dijo muy emocionada la castaña mientras Kagome se deleitaba con los maravillosos vestidos de la tienda.

-Tengo algo perfecto para ustedes, síganme por favor señoritas.- dijo la joven y las guio al segundo nivel de la tienda, donde habían sofás de terciopelo para serntarse, provadores gigantescos y muchos, pero muchos vestidos colgados, de todas las gamas de colores existentes y de todos los estilos, la joven se acerco a una percha llena de vestidos verdes y luego a otra de vestidos turquesas y tomo uno de cada color y se los paso a las ambas chicas.- el verde para usted señorita Sango y el turquesa para usted señorita Kagome.

-Bien gracias.- dijo sango y entro al provador.

-Muchas gracias.- menciono la pelinegra entrando al provador, aun sorprendida por la cantidad de vestidos. Sango salio del provador luciendo un vestido verde esmeralda corto con escote en forma de corazón, una cola de tela verde transparente y justo debajo de los pechos a modo de decoración un cuadrado lleno de pequeños brillantes, que le daba toda elegancia a su vestido. (Vestido Sango referencia).

-Que tal vas Kag?- pregunto la castaña girando frente a un gran espejo que tenia frente a ella, maravillándose con lo bello que era ese vestido.- ¿tiene zapatos a juego? Y tal vez un bonito brazalete de brillantes.

-Claro, ya mismo se los traigo, también le traeré a su amiga para que escoja ella también.- dijo la joven y desaparecio por las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal me queda?- comento Kagome mintras salía del provador con un vestido turquesa que iba de mas oscuro en la parte superior a mas claro hasta la cintura, estaba bañado con una lluvia de brillantes y también con escote en forma de corazón, pero este no era corto como el de sango sino que tenia una caída abierta con dos capas de la misma tela que la cola de sango. (Vertido Kag referencia)

-Kag, te queda maravilloso! Me facina!- comento emocionada la castaña.- con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño alborotado, te veras fantástica amiga.

-Gracias, ese vestido te sienta de maravilla, fue hecho para que tu lo usaras.- devolvió el cumplido a su amiga y se sento en uno de los gigantescos sofás.

-Bien señoritas, aquí les traigo unos bonitos brazaletes y unos maravillosos zapatos que hacen juego con sus vestidos.- dijo volteándose a ver a Sango.- para ti, estos bellos zapatos verdes de tacon alto con estos brazaletes y estos aretes largos con brillantes.- dijo entregándoselos a Sango para que se los pusiera (Zapatos Sango Referencia).

-Estan bellísimos, no se diga mas, me llevo todo.- chillo emocionada la castaña.

-Y para ti, estos bellos zapatos turquesa brillantes con este brazalete esclavo de brillantes(esos que van en el brazo) y estos aretes gitanos plateados ( esos que son argollas grandes).- se los paso a Kagome y ella se probo todo para ver como quedaba todo el conjunto (Zapatos Kag Referencia).

\- Es todo maravilloso, yo también me llevo esto.- finalizo Kagome volteándose hacia Midoriko sonriente.- Sango, vamos a cambiarnos y a pagar todo, tengo que volver a casa, debo estudiar mañana tenemos examen y nos hemos pasado tada la tarde buscando vestidos.

-¡ES VERDAD!- chillo la castaña corriendo al provador para cambiarse.

-Las esperare abajo.- indico tranquilamente Midoriko.

-Si bajamos enseguida, muchas gracias.- dijo finalmente Kagome para entrar en el provador. Luego de unos minutos bajaron con todas las cosas y pagaron.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, esperamos verlas pronto.- dijo una dependienta de la tienda.

-Si muchas gracias, realmente espero verlas pronto por aquí nuevamente.- se despidió Midoriko.- fue un placer conocerlas.

-Igualmente Midoriko, ojala vernos pronto.- comento Sango.

-Fue un gran agrado, un placer conocerte, muchas gracias por todo.- se despidió finalmente Kagome para comenzar la caminata hacia su auto. Una vez en el, dejaron las bolsas en el asiento tracero y se encaminaron a la casa de la castaña, la cual era la primera parada de la pelinegra.

Tras dejar a su amiga en su casa, Kagome se dirigio a su casa lo mas rápido que el trafico se lo permitio, y al llegar, bajo las cosas del auto, subio por el acensor y abrió la puerta de su piso, tras cerrar la puerta, dejo las llaves en un cuenco que había sobre una mesa junto a la entrada.

-Ya llegue!- por lo general, Suikotsu solia contestarle inmediatamente, a menos que estuviera con visitas, pero era extraño por que no le había dicho que llevaría a alguien a casa.- Hola?, Suikotsu?

-Hola preciosa!- dijo alguien detrás de ella.

-Ahhhhh!- grito la azabache hasta que alguien le cubrió la boca bruscamente y se desvanecio. Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue el techo de la sala de su casa, estaba recostada en el sofá de su sala, intento levantarse pero tenia las manos atadas, estaba tan esimismada en sus pensamientos que no percibio a la persona tras ella hasta que esta carraspeo para llamar su atención. Al reconocerlo, la furia se hizo notoria en su rostro de porcelana.-¡QUE DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ!

-Hola…- fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- interrogo rápidamente la joven.

-Si me dejas…- interrumpido nuevamente.

-¿Qué acaso me estas acosando?- volvió a interrogar rápidamente.- por que si es asi voy a….

-Ya llegue!- se escucho la voz de Suikotsu que había ido a comprar la cena.- pero que diablos paso aquí?

-Nada, es solo que tu hermana llego y cuando la salude se asusto y se desmayo, luego se me ocurrio atarle las manos para que cuando despertara no intentara matarme con uno de los gigantescos cuchillos de la cocina.- dijo rápidamente el moreno.

-¿Qué hace este cavernícola aquí?

-Vino conmigo, me ofreci para lavar su auto, despues de la travesura que se te ocurrio hacer.- dijo ceveramente Suikotsu.

-Upsi?- dijo y puso ojos de niña arrepentida.

-No creeras que vamos a caer en esa tontería, ¿verdad?- dijo burlonamente el moreno.

-Nadie te esta hablando a ti.- respondio sobervia la azabache a la provocación del moreno.

-Ya deténganse ustedes dos por favor, harán que me de dolor de cabeza.- finalizo esa discusión Suikotsu.

-Claro, por que no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo con el, tengo mucho que estudiar.- menciono la pelinegra antes de marcharse ya desatada gracias a su hermano. Tras desaparecer en la escalera que conducia a la segunda planta donde estaban las habitaciones, lo único que se escucho, fue un fuerte portazo.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilamente para los dos muchachos que charlaban amenamente en la sala con una par de cervezas, a diferencia de la pelinegra que lo único que le faltaba por hacer en su desesperación, era darce cabezazos contra su escritorio ya que no lograba entender lo que sus ejercicos matemáticos exigían que hiciese.

-Ok, me rindo, esto puede mas que yo.- dijo.- ire a pedirle ayuda a mi hermano.- dicho esto, tomo su libreta de apuntes con sus ejercicios y salio de su habitación en dirección a la sala.- Suikotsu.

-¿Qué sucede Kag?- pregunto su hermano con ya un par de cervezas de mas, aun lo suficientemente conciente para reaccionar a cualquier estimulo, pero 6 cervezas hacían lo suyo.

-Necesito ayuda con matemáticas.- dijo sonriendo humildemente.

-Lo siento Kag, no estoy en condiciones de ayudarte ahora.- menciono algo apenado el joven.- puede que Bank pueda ayudarte, si no te importa.

-Estoy desesperada, ahora cualquier cosa me sirve.- dijo tranquilamente, al ver que el mencionado no hacia amago de moverse siquiera, la azabache se vio obligada a dejar su orgullo de lado.- Bankotsu?

-Esta bien, no sufras, yo te ayudare, dame tus apuntes y déjame leer 5 minutos esto.- menciono rápidamente el joven. Tras leer la libreta de la pelinegra le indico con la mano que se sentara junto a el en una silla.- mira esto es tan sencillo como despejar la incognita que en este caso es "X".

-Esta bien, pero como hago eso.- dijo la muchacha ya apenada por su falta de comprencion.

-Bien, ¿sabes que?, haremos un par de tus ejercicios juntos, luego seguiras sola y yo te supervisare y vere en que fallas para que podamos corregirlo, ¿te parece?- indico el moreno.

-Si por supuesto.- dijo emocionada la joven. El moreno prosiguió a explicarle como hacer los ejercicios y como dijo hizo un par con ella y luego la dejo sola, mientras la azabache desarrollaba los ejercicios murmuro algo que solo el moreno logro escuchar.- Gracias.

-No hay por que.- respondio y ella al escuchar que respondio se sonrojo furiosamente y desvio la mirada.- Hey! Esto esta mal.- comento hábilmente para distraer a la incomoda pelinegra.

-Diablos!- comento ella al ver su error.

-Hey, tranquila, es el primero en el que fallas, estas muy bien!- halago el moreno.- vamos a corregirlo juntos.

-De acuerdo.- y asi Kag logro desarrollar todos los ejercicios que le faltaban para estudiar para el examen, al finalizar la labor ambos se voltearon y vieron a Suikotsu dormido profundamente en el gran sofá de la sala con la TV encendida.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme.- menciono el moreno poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo rápidamente la pelinegra.

-Espero te valla bien en el examen mañana, recuerda todas las pistas que te he dado y no te pongas nerviosa.- aconsejo el moreno ya en la puerta del acensor.

-Bankotsu!- llamo la pelinegra cuando las puertas se cerraban, el joven detuvo las puertas y la miró.- Gracias.

-No hay por que!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada sonrojando a la joven.

-Supongo que entiendes que mañana nosotros volvemos a ser enemigos, ¿verdad?- mensiono sonriente la joven.

-Como si no hubiese sucedido.- coincidió el moreno.- Adios Princesa.

-Adios cavernícola.- se despidió la joven cerrando la puerta y dejando grabada en su memoria la sonrisa arrogante y sincera del moreno.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi segundo Fic, espero les guste y difruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Me tiene muy motivada este nuevo fic, espero que salga mas rápido que Un sentimiento verdad creo que esta idea para un fic que me daba vueltas en la cabaza me tenia bloqueda para escribir el otro, ahora que deje salir este, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas para el otro...

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido esperando que disfruten esta nueva historia.


End file.
